


Beauty and the Howling Beast

by KaedeYukine



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: Didn't know Takasugi is bad with directions but who isn't when they are badly injured?





	1. The Misadventure of Takasugi Shinsuke

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroyuki is my Original Character paired with Takasugi Shinsuke and only him.
> 
> Gintama Casts are belonged to Sorachi-sensei.
> 
> Gintoki: What!? I should be the main character and not that Bakasugi!  
> Takasugi: Give up, Gintoki. This is my stage.  
> Gintoki: You chibisuke!  
> Takasugi: You want to get killed so badly, Gintoki?

There was an ambush in which Takasugi had not anticipated and that lead to casualties on his army. He, himself was not spared from danger and sustained heavy wounds; carrying his injuries and wandered aimlessly in the harsh terrain. The pain from his wounds slowly drained his sight and conscious away. However, for the sake of saving his sensei’s life, Takasugi was determined to stay alive and that, he pushed aside the pain. Soon he could hear footsteps; assumingly his enemies were hot on his trails.

Takasugi clutched his teeth and endured the sharp pain, pressing down the pressure on his wounds. He grabbed his katana and leaped up a tree, hiding himself under the shadows of the thick canopy of the forest. As expected, his enemies darted around while looking for him.

“Commander, he isn’t around here.”

“Where can a heavily-wounded man go?”

“Search the west area!” “Don’t let that man escape!”

Those hunters rushed to the west area. As the footsteps became faint, Takasugi leaped down from the branches and went the opposite direction, carrying his wounds. He saw that there was part of the mountainous terrain with Sakura trees growing in the middle of nowhere, covered with radiant sunlight, but at this moment of time, he could not hold on to his conscious anymore as his sight started to fade out and collapsed in front of a seemingly abandoned traditional Japanese house.

A woman of early-twenties was doing her usual routines and noticed him, lying motionless in her yard. Curious, she set aside whatever she was doing and approached the man. The ground was soaked in his blood with the red liquid trickled from his mouth as he breathed heavily. She reached her hand out and placed it on his forehead gently. His face was slightly flustered with high fever alongside with the bloodied wounds he had sustained.

A worry frown plastered across her features and she decided to take the man under her care. For days, she had taken care of him - dressed all of his injuries, tended to his fever and did everything she could for him. However, there was no sign of him waking up.

Again, she placed her hand on his forehead, and a gentle smile wheeled across her lips as his fever was finally ceased. For numerous nights, she noticed he had been fidgeting and groaning in his sleep, seemingly nightmares; stroking his hair gently seemed to work as she did just that. 

When Takasugi woke up and found himself in a simple bedroom, he heard foots steps walking up to the door. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of his katana and prepared to draw his sword. As the door opened, Takasugi charged towards his assumed perpetrator but a pure-white umbrella was the only thing that clashed with his blade.

It was a pale-looking woman who managed to block his attacks. With his sharp blade deflected, he quickly pulled himself and landed his feet softly backwards. He gripped onto his blade’s hilt tightly, glaring at the unfamiliar presence standing in front of him.

An early-twenties woman with a head of silky, long black hair over past her waist and a pair of deep cobalt eyes, wearing a simple red yukata with Sakura petals patterns littered at the sleeves and a velvet black coat. He did not know there would be someone like her living here. Her tone of speech was gentle and polite, “You’re still unwell. Please lower your weapon.”

“Who are you?” He asked and judging by her agile appearance and that umbrella she was holding on to, Takasugi instantly laughed, “What a joke…” With her smooth-black long hair tied casually with low-pony tail with a white sash, smiled once more and placed her umbrella at her side.

“Something interests you?”

Takasugi gave a smug, “What an irony. I am saved by an enemy while I was killing many of them. You’re a Yato. Why did you save me?” Takasugi glared at her coldly and pointed the blade at her; she knelt on the floor, folding her legs underneath her thighs, while resting the bottoms on the heels. With her hands folded modestly on her laps with her fingers close together, and she closed her eyes calmly.

“Please forgive me, but I do not want to see a corpse lying in my yard.” Her smile was radiant yet sarcastic which slightly caused Takasugi to flinch. “May I know what your name is? I would like to know you better.”

Takasugi kept his blade and knelt in front of her, “Takasugi Shinsuke.”

“I am Kuroyuki.” Now, her smile was different – Gentle and polite. With that, Kuroyuki stood up and brought his dinner and medication to him, leaving him alone. As Kuroyuki went to tend to her own matters, closing the door behind her; Takasugi stared at the food laid out nicely with a tray which she offered. He took the tray and left it outside of his room.

Takasugi could not trust anyone, not even the woman that had saved him from certain death. Kuroyuki noticed it and did not protest against his actions. So, she left Takasugi’s food and medication outside of his room every single day without speaking to him. On the third day, Takasugi, as usual, continued to ignore the food laid out neatly outside his room. Kuroyuki took a deep breathe, and stormed into the room with his food.

She was extremely upset and frustrated to the point where Takasugi would rather waste all of her efforts and food. Kuroyuki then sat in front of him, and stared at him straight in the eye. Takasugi remained silent, watching her as she picked up the pair of chopsticks and ate little of every single dish in front of him. Taking a sip of the miso soup, Kuroyuki heaved a sigh and placed the chopstick back on to the tray, asked, “Now, will you eat?”

Takasugi, staying cautious, chose to ignore her by turning his gaze towards the window. However, his stomach chose to betray him and gave a loud growl, echoing the whole room. He immediately blushed with embarrassment, while Kuroyuki could not suppress her laughter.

“Will you eat now?” Kuroyuki giggled, saying that even Takasugi’s stomach could not resist and betrayed his iron will of trust. Clearing his throat to break the amusement, Takasugi finally picked up the same pair of chopsticks and gobbled the rice down his throat and left some side dishes. 

He then passed the empty bowl to her, requesting for more rice. She smiled gleefully and went to get the rice steamer up, scooping more rice for him. Seeing such an embarrassment but heartwarming moment made Kuroyuki could not help but chuckled softly as Takasugi greedily finished everything and drank the tea she had prepared for him.

In one of the particular nights, Takasugi had an idea of sneaking away and back to the battlefield. He donned his Joui outfit and strapped his blade around his waist. Tipping toes his way out of the room and slide the door gently without alarming the young lady who had taken time to care for his well-being. Takasugi sneaked his way out quietly and swiftly, but he could sense a pair of eyes were watching him.

In the middle of the long corridor, a few pairs of chopsticks landed directly in front of him, stabbing the floor with deadly accuracy and power. Takasugi flinched and shivered at the aura she was emitting.

“Where do you think you are going, my beloved abandoned corpse?” Kuroyuki smiled with more chopsticks in between her fingers, holding like a fan.

Takasugi blinked and took a step back. “K-Kuroyuki.”

“Don’t tell me you want to run away with that wound? Hmm~?”

“I was planning to take a walk in the night.”

Kuroyuki answered with a slight tilt of her head, “Oh a walk? I can accompany you because there are wild beasts roaming. I wouldn’t want my corpse to be mangled.”

Takasugi swallowed his saliva and stared at her - He had entered a tigress’ den unknowingly. He had no other choice so he heaved a sigh. “My place isn’t here, Kuroyuki.”

“Neither is mine, Takasugi-kun… This isn’t my home too.”

Takasugi’s expression went soft as she turned around and left him alone. He decided not to leave and stayed till his wounds were completely healed.

For each passing day, they knew each other a little more. Kuroyuki is a pacifist Yato who refused to harm anyone whereas Takasugi is the Commander of Kiheitai, trying to save his sensei whom was taken by the Naraku and inevitably prolonged the war. She had a sad frown, looking towards Takasugi, “I didn’t know that there is a war here as well…”

Takasugi looked at her as she held her hands together, asked, “Why are you here then?”

She gazed towards the window and looked upon the silver moon, explained, “I ran away from a marriage proposal at the cost of my own people... They tried to protect me and… You know the ending.” Her eyes became watery and she turned her head away to wipe her tears with her slender fingers. Takasugi remained silent and stared at her lonely figure, clutching his fist in a ball.

When Kuroyuki turned her attention back to Takasugi, she noticed he was looking at her but not with a murderous intent. A frown was seen on his handsome features, mumbled, “I see.”

“Are you worried?”

“You’re a Yato, you can take care of yourself.”

She chuckled and nodded. Every moment they spent together was precious to both of them but deep down, they knew they had to be separated due to the current circumstances. Takasugi was not able to sleep on this particular night and took a slow walk around the house.

There were rooms which aroused his curiosity but there was one which attracted him. It was her room. Even though she is a Yato, Takasugi had the urge to know more about her. When he slide the door slowly and peered into the dimly-lit room, Kuroyuki was sound asleep.

Takasugi approached her with cautious and saw she was sleeping. Takasugi could not resist the temptation, caressing her cheeks gently. Kuroyuki fidgeted slightly which caused Takasugi to retract his hand.

“Okaa-san…” He heard her cried softly, “Otou-san…”

Tears slowly formed and trickled down at the corner of her eyes; Kuroyuki bit her lips and clutched the blanket tight in her palms. Takasugi sat right next to her and brought her close to his chest. She grasped his Yutaka and sniffled on his chest as Takasugi stroked her hair gently.

“Takasugi-kun…?” She was looking deep into his orbs with her teary eyes. He remained silent but held her close which was out of the norm.

“I’m here.” She nodded with a minute smile and rested on his chest as he closed his eyes along with hers.

The next day, Takasugi found a tray of warm food right next to his futon. He sighed contentedly; picking up the chopsticks and started eating his breakfast. Noises could be heard and soft footsteps approaching his door. As the door was slide opened, Kuroyuki was standing there with a pot of tea, wearing her usual gentle smile. His attention was on her and she tilted her head in curiosity.

“Something wrong, Takasugi-kun?” She asked.

“It’s nothing.” He answered back embarrassedly, “Just Shinsuke is fine.”

Kuroyuki nodded and smiled. She sat across him, offering tea in which he accepted. After finishing his food, Takasugi was in deep thoughts as Kuroyuki cleared his tray. At times, he would turn his attention towards Kuroyuki and she would grin at him whenever he did that. She was going to collect some herbs from the mountain and asked whether Takasugi wished to follow her.

He agreed.

For the first time, Takasugi was able to take a stroll in the mountains without the worries of being pursued by his enemies. Kuroyuki shielded herself from the sunlight with her umbrella while carrying a basket meant for the herbs. It was a quiet and calm walk. They reached the river bank and Kuroyuki started to look around for herbs.

Takasugi followed her wherever she went, picking up herbs and she taught him of which herbs are beneficial to what type of symptoms. Along the way, he watched her every move and laughed quietly.

Kuroyuki asked his source of laughter but he shook his head and stood in front of her closely. Instantly, her face turned slightly red with the close distance between them, “I’m actually enjoying my time here with a supposed enemy.”

“I’m still your enemy?” She looked down to the ground, looking unhappy. Kuroyuki gave a childish pout and threw some weeds at Takasugi, “Ara Shinsuke-kun, you have weeds on all over you.” She giggled and walked off.

“Weeds…?” Takasugi blew a few pieces off his face and caught up with Kuroyuki, retorted, “Am I getting the idea that you’re angry?”

“Oh, none of that sort, Shinsuke-kun.” The same sarcastic smile was plastered across her face again. Takasugi flinched at her reaction.

Kuroyuki walked towards a patch of different herbs, kneeling down and picking it up gently. Takasugi knelt right next to her as she explained the different properties for different plants. However, nothing seemed to go into his mind as he stared at Kuroyuki dreamingly.

“Shinsuke-kun?” She went red on the face as she looked towards his dreamy, handsome features, asked, “Are you even listening?”

“A-ah yes, I am.” He stammered.

“You seemed to be day-dreaming. Remember these herbs can help you a long way.” Before Kuroyuki could turn her attention back to the herbs, Takasugi gave a quick peck on her lips which the former had her eyes widened and thousand shades of red wheeled across her fair cheeks as she covered her lips with her slender hand.

Takasugi quickly stood up and walked off, leaving a confusing Kuroyuki. She soon caught up with him and grabbed his yukata. He stopped in his tracks and faced towards the embarrassed Yato, questioned, “What is it?” He stammered, obviously from that kiss.

“What was that for?” Kuroyuki dared not look at him directly as she questioned.

“Kuroyuki…”

A gun shot was heard. They immediately turned their attention towards the direction. Takasugi grabbed her hand and sprinted to the nearest hiding place. Both of them hid well away from the enemies in the bushes, concealed by the shadows of the thick lushes of forests. The Commander took his outer coat off and shielded her from the sun.

He examined the individuals and it was the same group that had been hunting for him before. He turned towards Kuroyuki but she grasped his hand tight, signaling him that she would not run away without him. Takasugi gritted his teeth and held her hand close to his chest. They waited out till darkness and quickly headed back to the house.

Although Takasugi offered himself to check the house but Kuroyuki insisted that she would inspect the house by herself, asking Takasugi to hide outside. If anything suspicious, she would be able to fend off the enemy herself. True enough, when Kuroyuki stepped into the house, two men in odd-looking uniform appeared.

“Who are you?” Kuroyuki asked as she grabbed her umbrella.

The two men snickered and looked at her, “What is a young lady like you doing here in a mountain alone?”

“Kindly leave the house.” She stated sternly and glared at them.

“We will once we find our target.” One of them showed a photo of Takasugi. With her eyes widened, she breathed deeply and pointed her umbrella towards them.

“Leave. Don’t you know Yato are territorial?”

“YATO!?!?”

“I said once more and no more, leave, before I feed your corpses to the tigers and bears in the mountains.”

Both men were panic and quickly rushed out of her house, running past Takasugi who was hiding behind a tree. As soon as they disappeared from their sight, Takasugi ran towards Kuroyuki and held her tight in his arms. “Kuroyuki,” She looked towards Takasugi who seemingly shivered from the close encounter, “I-I…”

“I understand, Shinsuke-kun.” She gave the gentlest smile, holding his hand in hers tight. Takasugi reached up to her cheek and caressed slowly which she snuggled into as they stared deep into the eyes of each other.

One month had passed, Takasugi’s injuries were fully healed thanks to Kuroyuki. It was time for him to step back into the battlefield. His comrades were still there, fighting against the enemies. He knew he had to leave, but staying here had made him hesitate.

Kuroyuki understood that he had to go as she was preparing his uniform, along with his katana. She stared at his uniform as she held it tight and snuggled. The thought of someone she learnt to love had to leave was unbearable as she continued to fold his uniform neatly in tears.

Takasugi sighed deeply and slowly walked back to his room, noticing that clothing were properly prepared, with his katana placed neatly on top. He wore his uniform and strapped his katana on his waist. Looking towards the rising sun and the falling Sakura petals, he thought deeply and stepped out of his room. She was standing next to the beautiful Sakura trees, staring at the sky with her umbrella. Seemingly waiting for him and in her hand, it was the white sash that always wrapped around his forehead.

With her back facing him, she smiled and asked, “You need to go soon.” Takasugi could feel his whole body stiffen in shock, looking at her in silence while she continued, “Go, your comrades are waiting for you.” Kuroyuki turned towards him and smiled, with tears rolled down her delicate cheeks.

Takasugi approached her while shadowing his eyes, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head and gently nuzzled on his shoulders as she sobbed silently. Kuroyuki looked at him as he backed away, she tied the white sash around his forehead, saying, “A Samurai must always uphold his honor. Triumph in battle and we will meet again someday.”

“Mark my words, I will come back for you regardless.” Takasugi pulled her into his embrace again.

She clutched his uniform tight in her hands as Takasugi held her closer. Soon, he had to leave and let go of the person he had learnt to love. Kuroyuki placed her hand next to her heart, watching him left for his comrades and back into the battlefield from afar.

“May the Fate let us be together again...”


	2. A Woman's Tears mean a Thousand words left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Woman's Tears mean a thousand words unsaid - 5 years was all it takes for Kuroyuki to find out what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroyuki is my Original Character paired with Takasugi Shinsuke and only him.
> 
> Gintama Casts are belonged to Sorachi-sensei.
> 
> Gintoki: This reminds me of the time we went to Yoshiwara. You just had no luck with woman.  
> Tatsuma: I still remembered that you glared at her as if you wanted her to leave you well alone.  
> Gintoki: What's the bloody point of fighting with me for that woman back then!?  
> Katsura: Gintoki, Takasugi has no proper manners when it comes to treat a lady right.  
> Takasugi: Do you all want to die that much?

Five years had passed since he had seen her.

The Commander fixated his attention on his long-lost lover, standing in front of him, holding her white umbrella. He took a few steps forward and tried to reach out to her, but his lover took a step back, avoiding any contact and looking at him with disappointment. She raised her umbrella and pointed at him as she gulped with a bead of sweat rolled down her tired cheek and breathed deeply whereas Takasugi seemed unfazed, smoking his pipe nonchalantly.

"My guess was right... You're really here, Shinsuke-kun."

Takasugi remained silent and looked into her teary, deep cobalt orbs. Every time he stepped forwards, she would take a step back but never failed to lower her umbrella pointing towards him. Tears threatened to fall as she took every strength to hold it back, yelling at him, "Don't come any closer!"

"It's been a long time, Kuroyuki." The Commander said softly and looked down to the floor, "I thought you have forgotten about me."

"You know that's a lie if I ever said I would forget about you." Her grip on the hilt of her umbrella tightened, "Please answer me, Shinsuke-kun. Why are you with the Harusame when they supposed to be your enemy during the war? Isn't the war over?"

Takasugi remained quiet and looked up to his lover's gentle yet teary face. Her pearl-shaped tears rolling down her cheeks from her cobalt luminous eyes, refusing to look away, even as her lips trembled and her shoulders heaved with emotions. Kuroyuki was still standing on her ground, unwilling to back down.

"Kuroyuki, why are you here then?"

"T-That's because I want to see you... I have missed you."

His eyes were unusually gentle and he walked towards her, closing in the distance between the two of them. The female Yato stood back, before charging towards the Commander with incredible speed but he was able to react fast enough to block her attack.

Their weapons clashed, but never once Takasugi tried to attack her. His blade was never pointed towards her and continuously evading and deflecting her multiple attacks. Kuroyuki leaped back and landed on her heels.

"I thought the time we spent means something. I guessed it was for nothing. I was too naive..."

Takasugi sheathed his katana and looked at his lover, "Nothing of that sort. You're the only light I have in my darkness. Stop this foolishness and be with me. We can be together."

"Hmph, foolishness... You're right, I am indeed foolish to have fallen in love with a man that can never be returned."

"Kuroyuki, this world is tainted so I want to destroy the world and cleanse everything. So, join me, we can be together like that."

"Shinsuke-kun, I came to earth in search of a peaceful life and not another war... The man named Takasugi Shinsuke that I have learned to love had died in the war. You are just an empty shell of his."

Takasugi looked at her with disbelieve, unable to convince his lover. By this time, the alarms of the vessel had been activated. Kuroyuki looked at him one last time with disappointment before turning and running for the exit.

Her footsteps went soft and softer till he could not hear them anymore. Takasugi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, unable to think of anything else as the Commander reached up his bandaged eye and caressed the white fabric.

With heavy footsteps and the alarm system echoing the whole vessel, she wandered back and forth around the airship, looking for the exit but right ahead, there was another person that she would least expect to see: A young man who is slightly taller with a pair of blue eyes and vermillion hair, reaching his lower back and tied in a braid; donning the traditional Chinese uniform and hold a purple umbrella.

That cheerful smile of his seemed nothing to most but to Kuroyuki, it was dangerous and unnerving.

"Long time no see, Yuki nee-san! My, you have grown taller!" He waved with a cheery smile.

Kuroyuki gripped her white umbrella and said, "Kamui-kun, I have no business with you. Please let me through."

The young male Yato shook his head and gave a smug, "That won't do, Nee-san. You've breached the security by infiltrating Harusame's vessel. That has caused Shinsuke some concerns and the crew members are getting anxious."

"Are you with Shinsuke-kun then?"

The young man shook his head again and explained, "He is my target for now, but we have a common goal."

From afar, loud footsteps were heard and soon, behind Kamui was a troop of soldiers. One of them stepped out and gave a sly grin, "Commander Kamui! Shall we dispose of that woman!?"

The face of Kamui instantly changed into a frown with shadows hovering over his eyes. He slammed the man's head down and crushed his skull with his bare hand. Kuroyuki was shocked with his violence and looked at her with anticipation, "She is mine. Did I say you can interfere with my long-awaited fight?"

"Kamui is being an idiot again, didn't he?" Another Yato male said while scratching the back of his head, "Oi Kamui, don't go and destroy our employer's ship."

Something in Kuroyuki was stirring and it was not a good one. Her fists clenched into a ball with her fingers dug deep into her palms. Burning rage hissed through her body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in a form of unwanted violence.

The wrath consumed the female Yato and turned her into someone that she would never want to be. Kuroyuki lunged herself towards Kamui and strike him with her umbrella but, Kamui blocked her attack swiftly and smirked.

"Ho~ Nee-san, does that make you so angry? Am I getting your Yato blood boiling?" Kamui gleefully smiled before turning serious and disappeared in front of her, reappearing behind her, "We are born to fight and fight, Nee-san. It won't be good for you to hold those pent-up aggression just for any reason or person. So nice to have a test of strength for our reunion."

A loud explosion was heard as Kuroyuki was pushed back to the wall. Debris crumbled all over her injured self as the wall cracked; she grabbed her umbrella, took a deep breath and charged towards Kamui again, said calmly, "You've changed, Kamui."

"Ha! That's the fight I've been waiting for! Show me the strength from before!" Kamui sprinted towards her and strike his umbrella on to Kuroyuki. However, she was able to block his attack with her forearm and slammed him down with the back of her heel. Kamui evaded it as the floor cracked upon the hit, he then knocked her side with his umbrella and kicked her right in the stomach.

Few drops of blood spewed out from her mouth as she slides backward while holding her stomach. The female Yato grasped the fabrics of her Cheongsam and glared at Kamui.

Kamui taunted victoriously, "Nee-san, are you getting tired already?"

Kuroyuki struggled to stand up straight, panting heavily and questioned the young Yato, "Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to take care of Kagura-chan?"

Kamui's expression changed and answered with a smile, "Kagura?" He laughed, "She should probably be lying dead somewhere."

The tone and that smile was the breaking point of her patience. At that moment, she was blinded by anger which was fueled with her tribe's natural instincts.

The female Yato reached out and punched him in the right side of his face and swung her umbrella to his left rib. Before Kamui had the time to fight back, Kuroyuki tackled him and kicked him in the gut. Kamui was pushed back by her sheer strength and grinned.

"Kamui, you should know when you ticked a Yato off. You will pay for whatever you have done and said from now onwards." The female Yato stated as a red glint appeared in her deep cobalt orbs.

"That's the strength I have waited for such a long time!" Kamui laughed and took his umbrella, "Let's play, Kuroyuki nee-san!" Both of them darted towards each other and each aimed at their vital points for the maximum damage; each attempt of striking one down was getting stronger and heavier.

As the battle went on, even more footsteps were heard and gathered around.

"Shinsuke-sama, over there!" A young woman wearing a cropped pink kimono-like top with black linings called and pointed towards the pair. The Commander was surprised at how much impact that they had showered each other, more so at his lover's wrath.

Takasugi's right hand man, Bansai commented, "That woman is strong. She is on par with Kamui, a Yato."

"That fair skin and unyielding thirst for battle and bloodlust... That woman is also a Yato!" Takechi explained as all of them watched both Yato fought each with such might. Takasugi hid his worries and remained silent, clenching his fist in his sleeve.

As this point, the young male Yato was getting the upper hand and grabbed Kuroyuki's arm, fractured it which caused her to wince in pain. She was able to retaliate by kicking him in the head with her sole. Panting heavily while holding to her fracture arm, Kuroyuki stared at the injuries that Kamui had sustained.

"Ho~ Nee-san, you broke my umbrella and you had broken three of my ribs. But both your dominant arm and umbrella are broken too. I'm sorry about that but does that mean I am stronger than you now?" Kamui smiled.

All of Harusame crew cheered on Kamui and chanted, "Commander, kill that woman!"

"Nee-san? That woman is Kamui's older sister?" Matako stated.

Bansai looked at the Yato woman and listened to her tune, "She is still holding back. That was not her full potential yet." All of Kiheitai members looked at him, "Shinsuke, that woman..." He decided to keep silence due to his Commander's unstable tune at that moment.

"Nee-san, so many things had happened after you left for earth." Kamui stated, "Is there something you hold dear here? I will make sure that it will be my target."

Kuroyuki clenched her teeth and looked at him, throwing her broken umbrella, "Kamui, our species are known to fight our enemy to the death for who knows what. However, I have no time for that and for you to defeat me, you're still hundred years too early. My otouto-chan, don't make me..."

The male Yato charged forward with his bare fist which Kuroyuki had stopped; she pulled her fist back and both punched each other in the face before recoiled due to their own strength.

Kamui smiled and said, "We'll see about that, Yuki-nee?"

They rushed towards each other again with their fists raised but Kuroyuki caught the glimpse of her beloved Commander in the crowd. As they looked into the eyes of each other, his lips articulated something and caused her to mumble in hesitant, "Shinsuke-kun..."

Kamui saw this sudden distraction as an opportunity and punched directly at her chest with a kick to her stomach, sending her flying out of the vessel. He gleefully grinned and wiped the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, "You have lost this time, Nee-san."

The male Yato turned around and noticed the crowd behind him, seeing the Commander of Kiheitai in it, standing quietly with his smoking pipe in his hand while another fold in his purple kimono's sleeve.

All members of both Harusame and Kiheitai cleared a path for him as he stared at Kamui who had defeated his beloved so easily. The Commander was struggling to keep himself calm as observed by his right-hand man, while avoiding to reveal any information of his relationship with Kuroyuki.

From what Takasugi observed, both the Yato knew each other on a personal level, but he simply could not trust this Yato who has such insatiable thirst for battles.

Takasugi caught a glimpse of a wiped, dark red stain on Kamui's side jaw, he immediately asked of the blood. The latter sensed the Commander's anxiety to his own question, looked at his fellow companion with his blue pupils and smiled brightly, "It's belongs to Kuroyuki nee-san. I can assure you that she is just half-dead."

"I see." Most of the time, Takasugi would ask more questions than usual but this was concerning his lover so he stayed silent. He heaved a sigh and saw her umbrella, lying on the floor damaged. The Commander picked it up and examined thoroughly the damages it had sustained from the fight. 

Regret was written all over his face and it seemed unfair that no matter how much he wanted to rid that feeling, it would keep taunting him with his failures. The young lady, Matako, approached him and offered to throw the umbrella for him but she was stunned as she earned a death glare from Takasugi. 

The Commander walked away from the confused sights of his subordinates, holding tight of the umbrella belonged to his lover.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the vast ocean, a samurai known as Katsura Kotarou also known as Run-Away Kotarou was fishing alongside with his pet Amanto/companion/close friend, Elizabeth, while the latter listened attentively to Katsura's teachings of being a true samurai from fishing and stared towards the far distance. The samurai turned towards his companion and explained, "Elizabeth, fishing can improve the level of your patience and concentration, also getting unlimited supply of food from this vast ocean."

Elizabeth then showed his signboard as his way of communication, "Other than food source, will there be mermaids from this ocean?"

"Don't be silly, Elizabeth. There is no such thing as a mermaid. Did you read too much of those supernatural books again? As a Samurai, that knowledge is just extra burden on our shoulders..." 

Katsura felt a tug on his fishing line, "Oh! What strength this one has! It must be a big one!" Katsura pulled as hard as he could but could not. Elizabeth stood behind him and both of them pulled out a white figure out from the water.

At a closer look, it was Kuroyuki who had flew out of Harusame's vessel from her fight. Both Katsura and Elizabeth had blood trickled down their nostrils as they leered at her exposed thighs.

"Elizabeth! Stop staring at her like that!"

Elizabeth's signboard said, "Aren't you staring at her too!?"

"But..." Katsura examined her injuries, "She is badly injured with a fractured arm. Normal humans would have died from those injuries. Where did she came from...?"

"K-Kagura-chan..." She mumbled unconsciously.

Both of them were surprised and looked at each other. Katsura then spoke, "Maybe Leader would know who she is."

That fight between the Yato was intense. When the Commander saw his own lover flew out of the vessel, pain rushed through his body like a shockwave. He locked his door and sat down quietly, near the window.

The damages that the umbrella had sustained was too much for him to fix it, as regret and remorse were written all over his face. Takasugi placed it beside his katana stand and puffed out a mouthful of smoke, turning his attention towards the endless horizon of ocean.

During the fight, he remembered the words he whispered to her and slight hesitation showed in her eyes. Takasugi wanted to pull her back into his arms but there was none for him as the moment of her flew off the vessel in pain; the moment her tears started to fall, kept replaying in his mind.

That part fueled his desire even more to destroy the very world which took away his sensei, and his lover.

A knock was heard and disrupted his thoughts, "Shinsuke." It was Bansai, his Right-Hand man.

"There is something that I want to discuss." Takasugi unlocked the door and sat on the windowsill, picked up his own Shamisen and strum it gently. Bansai was there listening to it quietly to his Commander's tune, "Ever so gentle like the breeze in the season of spring, what's troubling you, Shinsuke?"

"The feeling of losing someone. Bansai, is there any way to get rid of this feeling?" Takasugi asked as he continued to play his Shamisen.

"That woman. Is she someone of importance to you?"

"You're asking an obvious question, Bansai." The Commander stopped and blew out a mouthful of vaporized tobacco, commented, "And a Yato, you might add?"

"Your choice of woman is odd, Shinsuke." Bansai looked over his shoulder before walking out of the room, "If she is that important, get her back. Shiroyasha would do the same."

Takasugi hang his head low and averted his gaze to the white umbrella.


End file.
